Best Friends Forever: The Movie
'North Pole Elementary: The Sequel' is the sequel to the 2008 film adaptation ''North Pole Elementary: The Movie of the Teen sitcom North Pole Elementary on Disney Channel, to be released in theaters. Filming has began on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, California and in Dinsleyland. It will be out on April 9, 2010 in the United States and Canada. Plot The Oakwood Students took their spring break vacation to Disneyland, but the workers decides as well as Brat Morrison and Marben Hilson to tear it down, as it didn't make much money than any kind of carnivals. The students must protect Disneyland in order to enjoy their dreams, with the help of Sasha Henry's musical popularity to perform a concert along with Green Day, which seems to be overwhelmed, threating to take over. Sasha gets into a fight with Jamie Lynn Spears over a purse, causing her to go chaos to be late to Amy Montana's birthday party, leaving Nick David furious and ordering her to stop singing. She must keep her musical life together in order to save Disneyland. During that time, Amy Montana and Cassie Hilliard lets Bradley Johnson to come with them on vacation instead, during the time Cassie is letting some people and Bradley to become friends with her ex-boyfriend Tristan Black, and Maria Anderson is dating Nick David's childhood best friend Duncan Harris (Mitchel Musso), as the faith of Disneyland is no longer safe. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David, a basketball player, who legally dislikes Sasha becoming an out of control popstar, making her to quit singing. *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry, a normal girl who became a popstar, who legally dislikes her boyfriend Nick to quit because of her popularity goes wrong. When Disneyland is about to be teared down, she'll have to keep her musical popularity together in order to save it. *Dylan Patton as Zack Peck, a talented dancer, as well as Cassie's boyfriend, helping Sasha with her popularity. *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard, an idiotic, but not as smart, who is making Tristan to have more friends, as well as keeping Sasha's popularity together. *Alyson Stoner as Amy Montana, a pretty girl, who helps Sasha to keep her popularity together. She had her 16th birthday party, when Sasha arrived late. *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor, Nick and Zack's best friend, as well as Amy's boyfriend. *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris, Nick's old friend, who began dating with Amy's enemy Maria. *Emma Lockhart as Amanda Hudson, Cassie and Amy's best friend. *Justin Bieber as Johnny Bark, Amanda's boyfriend, and a friend to Cassie and Amy. *Malcolm David Kelley as Mark Cornwell, Cassie and Amy's best friend. *Ali Lohan as Brenda Thompson, Cassie and Amy's best friend. *Max Washington as Antonio Moon, Nick, Chris, Sasha and Emmetta's friend, as well as Becky's boyfriend. *Kyle Elder as Brat Morrison, a bad boy who tries to cause trouble, plans to destroy Disneyland. *Don Wilson as Marben Hilson, a friend to Brat, who helps Brat to destroy Disneyland. *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams, Sasha, Emmetta and Amy's Best Friend. She is an assistant of Sasha as well. *Sahara Garey as Emmetta Elizabeth, Sasha, Becky and Amy's Best Friend. *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson, a pretty boy, as well as a classmate to Cassie and Amy. *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson, a enemy to Amy. She begins dating with Nick's old childhood friend Duncan Harris. *Brad Wilson as Mr. Wilerman, the mean teacher, who goes to their school. *Paul Raymond as Kevin Lewis, Nick, Zack and Chris's friend, as well as basketball player. *Zachary Tyler Eisen as Jeffery Peters, Nick, Chris and Zack's friend, as well as basketball player. *Courtney Jines as Jennifer Dawson, Cassie's frienemy, who begins dating Tristan Black since pre-school. *Green Day as themselves, the members performing at Amy's birthday party. *Jamie Lynn Spears as herself, Appears at the mall, into a fight with Sasha Henry over a purse. *Britney Spears as herself, Seen at the mall shooping and didn't saw her sister fighting. *Austin Butler as Boy at Amy's Party, who tries to save Amy from falling to the pool. But when Sasha arrives, he ignores her as Amy fell to the pool. Notes: Taylor Lautner was originally going to appear in the film, but was removed, because of him didn't have a script for the film. Production Development On April 18, 2008, a week after North Pole Elementary: The Movie was released. It was reported that rumors slashed that fans are wanting a North Pole Elementary movie sequel. Director for the show Duke Johnson and co-stars Josh Hutcherson and Keke Palmer says that they don't want a sequel for the movie. Dakota Fanning reported while at the premiere of The Secret Life of Bees that they would be making a movie about school challenging against other schools or about the main best friends meet with new things they really didn't see before. On September 12, 2008, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson were thrilled when they want to make another movie for the show, which it will be about the kids start taking their vacation and some of the student are not happy, and want to take care of the life he/she really want. The producers has set scripts of category for "Road Trip", "Comedy", "Comedy", "Drama" and "Romance", which the movie will make everyone laugh and cry and they'll enjoy this movie, and even better than North Pole Elementary: The Movie. On December 17, 2008, with Alyson on her series of TheRealAlysonStoner on YouTube, Stoner heard about it and, planning to ask questions to fans and she and her co-stars are going to start making their second movie, just like last time this year of 2008, and just talking about anything else. With the last film budgets $32 million, the film is expected to be directed by returning Duke Johnson. Turner and Wilkerson are returning as producers for the movie. As of October 2009, it unleashed $55 million into a production budget. For Turner and Wilkerson, they were planning to make a life about this "Sasha Henry Project" of her musical career going to change. Therefore, they even planning to filmed of a vacation scenes as it was based on the producers vacation at the Carnival, which promoted they were at Disneyland with their family together, and letting a story happening about her best friends also. Filming Filming took place on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, and continue of filming for the film were not filmed during a spring break, decided to take a break for the whole spring break of till the end of April, where they resumed filming until April 25. There were took pretend of shooting at Oakwood High School in Los Angeles, California, for scene of their final day of school only. That scene will be taken for 8 minutes. A fighting scene of Sasha and Jamie Lynn fight over a pair of purse was filmed at the Beverly Center. Restaurant scenes was filmed on June 10, 2009 at the Catal Restaurant for dinner of Sasha Henry, to greeting her for a welcome. After a half-month break, filming continues on May 2, 2009, for a scene of the park of Sasha being late at her own concert is filmed at the Los Angeles Park. Several of scenes was shot at Disneyland by May 16, 2009, including a hotel, dating, restaurant and a final concert. A concert scene is also filmed at Disneyland at the Building of Blender. There, was filmed a kissing scene for Sasha and Nick and including a final song from Sasha were heard, and including a final scene at Disneyland. Filming is finally is finished on July 8, 2009. Soundtrack CD :'' Main article: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel (soundtrack)'' The soundtrack for the film was released in stores March 23, 2010. On September 10, 2009, Dan Wilson's, the music writer of the [[Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)|Jane Hoop Elementary film series]], brother Ted Wilson written two previous soundtrack, and said he will not return for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' film's motion picture soundtrack. He decided to agree to make North Pole Elementary: The Sequel's motion picture soundtrack, with Reba Ortiz being drop out, and said "it doesn't matter, I'll tell him to say good luck". Till on September 18, 2009, she begs to come back to compose the film's soundtrack, but the idea failed. But on that same day, she agrees to compose along with Dan Wilson for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Marketing On December 1, 2009, The movie has issued a G rating by the motion picture rating system. On December 18, 2009, a first look for the movie was released on Disny Channel. The film was shown a new kind of first look for the film on Disney Channel, during it's week long marathon for the premiere of it's new episode "How the Bullies Stole Christimas" on Christmas Day, titled "Ho-Ho-Elementary Marathon", which held on December 25, 2009, during it's premiere as well as New Year's Eve. On January 14, 2010, a trailer for the film was released online, along with the poster. A video game with the same name will be released on April 2, 2010, but moved up to March 31, 2010. Release :Main article: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Release Dates The release date is confirmed by Walt Disney Picturs, that it is originally set to release on April 2009 or December 2009, but it was pushed back to July 16, 2010 for any countries. Two days before the film is released, it moved up to July 14. It was later changed again to open on April 9. North Pole Elementary: The Sequel will be released in theaters in the United States on April 9, 2010. It will also be released in thearers in United Kingdom, Sweden and Italy on May 7, 2010 and also in Germany on June 4, 2010. Although, due to failure of releasing the film on spring break, the film will be released in 2,000 midnight screens starting on April 2, 2010. Box office sales will not be permitted till the film's official release (April 9). The film's premiere will held in Los Angeles, California on April 1, 2010 at 5:00 pm. References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ No Taylor Lautner in North Pole Elementary Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved 10 Febraury 2010. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Reba Ortiz officially droped from NPE sequel, due to replacement. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Premiere To Start at 5:00 pm! Wiki News. Retrieved 1 April 2010. External links *Official Website *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the IMBb *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Box office Mojo *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Allmovie *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Rotten Tomatoes